demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
How To
Categories All pages must be assigned to a category or it is very hard for anyone to find them. Once you have created your article and published it or saved it, at the bottom there is a box with Categories. First, click on the button "Add Category," type in the Category name and hit enter. Once you see what you enter appears, you can add more Categories or hit either Save or Cancel. Adding a New Page From any other page you can add a new page. Look at the very top of the page you are on, in the header area and to the far right you will see a page count and then a divided box with several image links. The first one is for a New Page, click it and a box comes up for the title of the page, once you enter the new page name, a screen will come up to enter your article information on. Use one of the "Work in Progress" images if you are working on a long article but can't finish it in the time you have, but you have ever intention of finishing. There are two work in progress images already uploaded, if you select the image icon in the edit header, and using the search bar enter Work, they will come up. Just select one of the images and insert it at the beginning of your page. Please remove the icon when you are finished editing working on it, even if more data needs to be added. Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" link, just under the Header and on the far right. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page, at the bottom. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. If there is already a work in progress icon on a page, please respect the person that is working on it and either contact them before you edit it or just wait until they finish. There are many more articles that need to be written so if you want to contribute there are other places that you can work. Formatting In the edit box header, there are lots of editing options the easy way, but if you go into Source formatting, the formatting options are changed to special characters. You can edit and format your article in Source mode, you will need to know what the special characters mean. Links The easy way to add a link to your page is through the link symbol in the edit box header, but some times you want to link to a page that isn't the same exact wording as what is in your article. This can be done via source editing. First, enter the double square bracket [ … then enter the actual page name such as …"Earth and Fire (Earth Girl 0.5)".. then enter the single vertical divider | … then the text that is in your article "Earth and Fire" like this: Earth and Fire (Earth Girl 0.5)|Earth and Fire then enter the ending double square bracket ] … Source Editing Source mode can be found in the edit box header to the right, just before the Cancel button, there are 3 horizontal lines with a down arrow head. Click on the down arrow and there are several more options. The last option is "Source Editing", click on it and see what happens. Create headers by putting text in between repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. Navigation There are a few templates set up to add in navigation. If you have a lot of data for a particular article you may want to separate it out to multiple pages. The best way to do that is using Tabs and subpages. Look at the planet Miranda as an example for how this works. Earth should be done the same way, but I'm not sure yet if there is many articles that will need this. If you want to play around with the Tab template, go to the Insert drop down arrow and select Templates. The Tab templates may not be included in that list, if not, use the search bar and enter Tab. Select Tab2 as that is the most stable at this time. Practice Area Feel free to use this area to practice editing, inserting, formatting or anything else you want to try out.